


Man With A Cowboy Hat

by Rassbedash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/pseuds/Rassbedash
Summary: This is a one shot of this tweet I did.Basically Dean thinks he's dreaming the hot guy in a cowboy hat in his room which turns out not to be the case and gets his ass whoped.I'm sorry.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°This is unbetad! Mistakes are my own. Be nice, I'm not a native speaker.I'd appreciate a little help with the grammar errors! Tell me, teach me, show me the right way!





	Man With A Cowboy Hat

He is dreaming. It has to be a dream.

There is a hottie (or three hotties hell he's not sure he can't even see his own nose at this point) in a cowboy hat in his room at this god forsaken hour (honestly even he isn't sure what time it is either but Dean's sure it is /late/) sitting cross legged on the bed near the window of his dorm going through his stuff.

He is SO dreaming, holy flying bacon on pancakes.

Dean was back shitfaced from a costume party his favorite friend Charlie (but don't tell her that. She can get really out of control with her endless teasings man wow) threw to celebrate her girlfriend's birthday. The party was one word wild and there were so many horny crazed teenagers who thought it would be a good idea to find out which student was best at drinking as much as "adult beverages", as his baby brother Sammy liked to call them, without puking their brains out.

Here is where your boy Dean-o makes a guest appearance at the story.

In short, he won and that's all you need to know.

Also, yes, he's so drunk he sure apologized to a door for bumping into it earlier but so what? That's not important. That happens to everyone once in a while, right?

Anyways as to why the womanizer didn't get a girl to his room to do some "adult things", it's because no matter how hot Dean was looking in his lumberjack outfit, none of the kittens or princesses at the party could stand his breath puffing on their faces like a thirsty dog. No pussy for this dog today it looks.

So he was making his way to his dorm, thankfully not tripping on something and making a huge moron of himself, he noticed the door was slightly open and light was coming out of the narrow crack.

As far as Dean knows he doesn't share his dorm with anyone after Benny left the school. 

That's when he sees him.

Suspicious and a little bit horny, Dean slowly makes his way to the cowboy. On his way, he trips on his own foot but thank cherry pies he doesn't fall. The manly squeak he let's out causes the other teenager to lift his head to the source of the sudden noice and oh my fricking God from what he can make out in his state this fella must be the most handsome thing he has ever laid his eyes on.

Yup, this is a dream. Good things never happen in his experience and this is the greatest shit ever can happen to a guy. There's only one thing he can do right now.

"Heyyyyy, cowboyyyy."

Imaginary one night stand. Now that he's good at.

Man in the cowboy hat raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Dean's dying to lick his face. Can't you skip parts in a dream? That's so unfair, man.

"...Yes..?" Holy stripper spirits his voice--

"Ish dat a shnake in you' pants o' 're you happy to see meh?"

To the hell with it it's Dean's dream screw you.

Now the cowboy starts standing up and getting out of the bed to the other side of the room, currently the longest distant from Dean, with a frown on his brows.

"Um..." 

Oh, shy little thing. He's playing hard to get, so cute.

"Izn't dat nice we've to share 'bed?" Dean points at his bed's direction with a flutter of his eyelashes. He leisurely shuffles towards the other so he doesn't fall on his face. Again.

Man in the cowboy hat pauses to look back at the other bed, which is empty.

"O-kay, I can see you're drunk," Dean pauses right in front of him, only few inches apart and plays with his hat, making the stranger blush. "And I can say this is an awful time to meet for the first time but-"

Dean touches the back of his fingers against the five o'clock shadow of his jaw only to have his fingers crushed between surprisingly soft but strong fingers of the one in the cowboy hat and get twisted.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL?"

Dean jumps back, while the teenager still breaking his bones as far as he can go anyway, and stares at the perturbed ocean blue eyes that are staring right back at him in awe.

Holy chicken nuggets this is not a dream.

At the realization all the color fades from his face and all he can think of at the moment is that he was about to rape someone and-

"It's okay, Charlie warned me something like this would happen but I didn't listen to her. It's kind of my fault too." Then Blue Eyes smiled and Dean's blinded by the beauty of that small curve of those lips. The guy then lets a chuckle out, the redness of the blush still visible on his cheeks. God, he's so cute... Innocent... "It's really not your fault. I'm serious. Please, sit." He gestures at a bed but Dean doesn't move, still focused on the mystery man.

"I'm sorry."

"I said it's okay."

Some awkward moments pass.

"Wow, this is so embarrassing, dude." Dean is sobering up a little bit. At least there is only one man in front of him now. He laughs.

"Yes, it is!" The cowboy hat guy joins him in his laughter and they laugh till they get light headed again.

"Anyways who are you, man? What're you doing in my room?" Dean sends him his best easy going smile. Tries to, more like.

"I'm your new roommate." He leans down and boosts a bag off the floor. "I came here today, the room was empty and Charlie, the one I told you about, is an old friend of mine so she helped me to settle in. While we were working she mentioned of a birthday party and I thought it would be rude to not go." He caresses the hat on his head with a bashful smirk. "I didn't have a costume that's why she gave me this. I'm not much of a party guy so I left early."

"Oh." Damn it, Charlie. Wait a minute... that explains the shit eating grin on her face when I told her I was going to my room... That bitch. "Anywho what's your name?"

He takes his hat off to reveal one of the worst bed heads I've ever seen. He looks delighted that I asked that. He holds his hand out for me to take and shake it. Which I eagerly do.

"My name is Castiel."

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/rassbedash/status/1007343110094032897?s=19
> 
> ^^^This is the tweet I'm talking about.
> 
> If 15+ people want me to make another chapter for this, I will. Otherwise? I'm a lazy bitch I don't do work


End file.
